Inu Yasha Bond of Blood
by Maiosuki
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome take a break after defeating Naraku. When a new friend comes along, things start to get a little weird..
1. Part 1

**Inu Yasha**

**The Bond of Friendship **

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Part one

Girl. Old demons. New demon. New rivals.

-

Kagome whistled as she walked down the street to her school. The sun was high in the sky; a warm breeze blew over her. She walked by restaurants and street vendors as she headed down the road. They're where other boys and girls in the same school uniform, all heading the same way. Kagome switched her brown bag to the other shoulder, in deep thought.

_I wonder what disease grand-pa used this time… maybe something horrible that every one will ask me about. I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now. Not bothering to get me. He knows it's a school day for me. I –_

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around, her hair swinging. It was Hojo.

"Hey Hojo!" She waved back as the boy ran closer, Kagome itching to get farther away. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine! But the question is how have you been? Did the doctor tell you how to get rid of the rash that was all over your body?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. _Rash? Must have run out of diseases…_

"Oh its nothing!" She waved her hand and continued to walk to school. She stared at the ground, a blush beginning on her cheeks. Hojo always walked with a girl in grade seven who hung off him like a monkey off a tree. He never walked with Kagome.

"So…ah…" He stopped for a moment, looking away, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Ahh…" Kagome stared at him. _I wanted to go back to Inuyasha and look for the Shikon Jewel Tonight. It's Friday why would Hojo…oh no…_

"I ahh, might be, um, going… to see my … Aunt…"

"Oh. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie with me."

_A Movie? I haven't seen one of those in ages! I would love to go but… I promised Inuyasha… He'll get really mad at me…I deserve some time for me! Besides the trip, I should go! But Inuyasha…_

" I don't know. Maybe."

"Hey Kagome!" She turned around and saw her three 'girl' friends running up to meet her.

"What did the doctor say about the rash?"

"Was it bad?"

"Did it hurt?"

Each one waited intently for each of their answers.

"It's nothing, no, no." They each nodded their heads and looked at Hojo.

"I better get going…" He walked off and Kagome sighed. Her friends looked around at each other.

"Kagome. We're going to the soda bar after school."

-

"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha yelled at the hidden kid Kitsune behind Miroku's back. Shippo looked over the monks shoulder, shuddering in fear.

"S-She hasn't c-come back yet." The small fox demon said its face smothered in Miroku's coat.

"We should go wait for Kagome at the well." Miroku said, taking Shippo off him.

"No. That'll jinx her. Just stay here. She'll come." Inuyasha sat cross-legged in front of the fire. A few moments later, his ears twitched as he stood up. "Someone's coming. Fast."

-

"So? Why was Hojo walking with you? Did he ask you on a date?"

_What? These people are mad. They'll kill me if I say he did…_ "Ahhh…No… He asked me about the disease I had."

"I thought it was a rash Kagome." One of them said, sitting in front of Kagome sipping her Coke.

"Ya...rash…"

"You've been quite the sick person. One day you have the flu, next, Bronchitis!"

"Well, I'm just a weird, in un-contagious person. After a awhile it just disappears." She was running out of things to say. Kagome put on a nice fake smile, and looked away as she drank her Coke.

"Look at her …It's that girl… I heard that she came from a mean camp- she had this huge thing on her arm! She's only been at school for a few months." Chihiro said sitting beside her pointed to a dark chestnut haired girl coming into the Soda bar. She wore the same uniform as them, but just asked for a small Coke and sat at a vacant seat by the window.

"Lets go Kagome."

"No, I'll stay here for a while, you guys go." She waved her hand at the leaving girls, and watched them walk out the door and down the busy street.

Kagome picked up her bag and walked over towards the girl by the window.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She jerked back to life, and smiled warmly at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and sat down. "Why are you here alone? If you mind me asking." _She seems so lonely…_ Kagome thought looking at the girl.

"I have no friends. This is the only place I can go without getting yelled at for nothing by my parent, or getting made fun of by kids at school." Kagome stared. She seemed to have a hard time. She looked down at the girl's hand. There was a big cut, unheeded, that looked like it continued up her arm.

"I'm Kagome," She managed to say, looking away from her hand. "What's your name?"

"San."

"Well, wanna come to my house? You can meet my family!" Kagome smiled at the face San made. She was so happy. She would make a good friend. They quickly picked up there stuff and walked down the street. Sure, they just met, but everybody deserves a second chance.

"Inuyasha will have to wait." Kagome said so soft she could barley hear it.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"Ahh…my uncle!"

"I don't like it when people lie to me. I'm so used to people doing it I can tell what's truth or not."

"Well, it's kind of a secret…"

"Oh. You think I'm not trustworthy…"

"No! That's not it!"_ I should give her a try, maybe if I can get her to be my friend, She'll tell me about her wound...but what if she tells?_

"Let's go to my house first."

Kagome and San sat at the edge of the well. It was dark, the only light coming from the gaps in the closed doors. They began talking about school, when they heard police sirens.

"Dad must have told them I was stolen. He knows where I am all the time! We have to escape! I saw you looking at my hand. My Father did it. He beats me and yells at me, ever since, my mom passed away, me and my brother have been a mess…" She dazed off as Kagome stared. San was on the verge of crying.

_I could hide her in the well, but I have the shards! We'll pass threw! I can't take her outside… what will we do?_ She grabbed San and jumped into the well.

They dropped in, and pasted through a blue light. All around them were stars, as they floated towards a white scar in the dimension. When they appeared on the other side, after they climbed up the vines, San sat on the side as Kagome told her all about what she knew.

-

"Koga! What are you doing here!"

"I've come for my woman! Kagome! Where have you taken her Inu Trasha?"

"Inu Trash-" He stopped for a minute. "I smell her…"

"And someone else…" Koga finished, both of them forgetting their quarrel and running toward the well with great speed.

-

"There's a lot to do here! I'm so glad I met you, even if it was on the last week of school." Kagome said, twirling in circles as San walked along to outside of the Well. Kagome fell and began to laugh. "I'm glad I have someone from my own time and age here!"

"Ya! I love it! Not physic teachers!" San stumbled, but stood right. "But I still don't get it. You're a reincarnation of a priestess? That is so cool"

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Koga said in us union running up the hill. The call startled them both, but San lost her footing. She fell into the well. Inuyasha and Koga both stopped just in time to see her fall. Koga jumped, and landed on the wells edge, grabbing San's skirt.

"What?" She said, then looked back and saw Koga. She screamed. "Let go of my skirt you pervert!" She swung around, dropping further with Koga not far behind. She landed on the dirt ground, knocking the breath out of her for a second. Something heavy landed on her. She saw it was the guy that was looking up her skirt. He sat up, his lower body still on her.

"Oooh..." Inuyasha said mockingly, looking over the edge beside Kagome.

The boy looked at her, and she looked back, they stayed there few seconds before San closed her eyes and blacked out. Koga watched her with amazement. He got up, about to leap out of the well. Stopping when Kagome screamed.

"Pick her up!"

Koga picked her up; he threw her over his shoulder, and jumped back out of the well.

"Who is that Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking at the girl.

"San. She came with me. We had no choice Inuyasha! Look at this." She stepped up to the girl Koga was carrying and pulled back her sleeve. The cut was all the way up her arm, and didn't stop there.

"Ya what about it? It's just a wound."

"She got it from her father." Kagome had a worried look on her face.

"What?" Both Koga and Inuyasha stared. Humans took great care of their pups.

"Ya. Lets get her to the hut. Maybe Miroku can do something about this." They walked towards their hut, where Miroku and the others were.

-

When they got there, Koga laid San on the mattress of straw while Kagome told the others what happened. Koga and Inuyasha sat beside each other, than turned there heads away in disgust, but watched Miroku do his work. They had both promised Kagome they wouldn't fight, but they didn't promise to be friends.

"It goes to her chest. I'll have to take her shirt off." Miroku sounded too happy for Inuyasha's liking. He put a foot on his back, and pushed.

"How bouts letting the girls do that, eh?"

"Oh…" Miroku made a whimpering noise, like the sound of a sad dog.

"Hey? What are you doing moaning like a dog?" Inu Yasha said, growling.

Kagome and Sango took off her shirt but placed a blanket over her chest. They rubbed rubbing alcohol on her wound to open it, and then put the disinfectant on. It was way infected. They bandaged her up then let her rest. They walked outside, Shippo Inuyasha to check on her.

"AHHHHHH!"

"OW!"

Kagome and the others ran to the hut the looked inside. San had the sheet over her, standing in the corner, with a broom Keade had left after cleaning in her hand. Inuyasha had a lump on his head and was trying to get the broom out of her hands.

"Give…. me…that…broom…" He grabbed at the broom, but she jumped out of the way, and he crashed into the wall followed by a sharp hit on the head.

"Get away from me you cat demon!"

"CAT DEMON?" Inuyasha said standing up. "Do I look like a cat to you? I'm a dog demon."

"Half." said Koga as he walked in, his tail swishing.

"Ahhh! A tail! Another one! Reinforcements!" She swung the broom around; Koga caught it, and pulled it out of her hands leaving her standing in the hay up against the wall.

Inuyasha walked up to her. "I'm gunna—"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Inuyasha flew down to the ground, his face making a loud clunk on the floor. "Don't you dare hurt San!"

"Will you stop doing that? She hit me with a broom!" he said, sounding faintly like a child.

"That would come in useful…" San said to herself, she jumped over Inuyasha, keeping far away from Koga, towards Kagome.

"Glad your awake! We fixed your wounds. But they asked how you got it and I told them. I'm really sorry if you're mad at me, but, they are my closest friends and promise not to tell…right?" She looked around the room and watches everybody nod. Surprisingly, even Inuyasha. San already knew who everyone was, by Kagome's vivid description. Miroku was the one with the staff, Sango was the woman with the huge boomerang on her back, and Kilala was the cat with two tails. She remembered Shippo as the cute one, Inuyasha, the stubborn one with white hair and red kimono…and Koga the stubborn one with black hair and wolf coat.

She pointed to every one after saying their names. "Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Kilala…It's okay. It only means I have more friends, but…?" She looked down at the blanket wrapped tight around her.

"Oh! Every body out!" They all got out, Miroku had to be pulled out by the ear by Sango. A little while later, San came out with her school clothes on.

"So…watta we doing?"

"Waiting…" Inuyasha said his arms placed inside his kimono, the Tetsuigia leaning against his shoulder. Koga leaned against a tree, shooting death glares at Inuyasha.

"What's…?" San began. She felt a slight shiver from her spine. She had already declared Shippo 'adorable' and was running her fingers threw his tail.

"Oh, Koga's mad at Inuyasha because Kagome is always around him, while Kagome is supposedly Koga's woman, even though she likes Inuyasha." Shippo said sitting on her shoulder. He followed her gaze into the forest. The breeze blew a little more stiffly. San stepped near the forest, but was blocked by Inuyasha and Koga.

"No-I feel like I sense something coming towards us from the forest."

Koga and Inuyasha looked startled. Inuyasha turned around and looked suspiciously at San.

"No ears…no tail…completely human. How can she sense- DUCK!"

"Where-" San dropped to the ground as a small white light flew above her. Holding Shippo close to her chest.

"Kagaromaru…and Jaromaru…We killed you!" Inuyasha yelled at them as they dropped to the ground, missing there dinner.

"Yes… you did kill us. But now we are back! Naraku has reborn us! We are more powerful than you half demon!" The small praying mantis like-thing flew towards Koga, as the larger one darted off to Inuyasha. San ran over to Kagome, and they went behind a tree. Miroku had his left hand over his right; the one with was covered up and had blue prayer beads on it. Kilala had transformed, she was big enough to carry a few people and maybe a kid Kitsune. Sango had her boomerang ready, but it wasn't going to be much help. Inuyasha and Koga fought viciously against the to other beings. San moved out of behind the tree, after losing site if the small light. Kagome came up behind her, her bow in hand and Shippo on her shoulder. San spotted the white light. It was headed towards Kagome, It's sick face licking its lips. She pushed Kagome out of the way, just as Inuyasha ran his sword through Jaromaru. San's eyes went blank and she fell to the ground. A hole was left through her stomach, Kagaromaru not far off.

"Her innards were much more delightful than yours, Inuyasha. Much more. But we shall compare the other women's as well." Koga ran in front of Kagome who went to San, but Miroku pronounced that she was dead.

"She died…" Kagome began to cry. Koga took Miroku's overcoat and was wrapping her up. He was about to tie up the front, to hide the hole, when he sensed Kagaromaru coming towards him, he lifted his arm, and The sick demon's mantis like arms dug into it, causing some blood to splatter onto San's wound.

"STUPID DEMON!" Inuyasha roared as his sliced with his claws of iron, before the demon got to Kagome.

"What happened to her Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wiping the blood off his face with the sleeve of his Kimono.

"She died… she came in-between Kagaromaru and me… And got her guts eaten. She's dead."

Every body bowed their heads. Everyone save Inuyasha and Koga.

"Not…dead…yet…" Kagome looked up, to see San gasping for air. Her hand went to her wound. Every time she coughed, more blood came out of her mouth.

"Miroku…?" He came back from in the trees and began to mush some leaves up with two rocks.

"To tell you the truth. She should be dead. Only a demon, or half could have survived that. I don't know what happened. As Inuyasha said, she's human."

Koga lifted his head, and stood up. Like he remembered something important.

"Monk, what happened when a full demons blood gets mixed up with a humans?" he asked, growling.

"The human becomes full demon of whatever blood was spilt into it, like-"

"Like a full wolf demons blood?"

"Ya, why?"

"Omigod! Koga! When Kagaromaru got your arm! Your blood must have gone into her wound!" Kagome stood up and helped Inuyasha carry the unconscious girl. The moved back towards the hut, for the second time. Miroku helped Inuyasha, while Sango and Kagome helped San. They wrapped up her chest, and then Kagome went over to Koga and wrapped up his arm. After a good night sleep every thing would be better.

-

One morning, a few days from the fight, Kagome, Sango and Shippo woke to the sound of Koga's and Inuyasha's bickering.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"I'M WATCHING OUT FOR MY WOMAN!"

"THE GIRL DID A BETTER JOB THAN YOU DID!"

"Inuyasha, please be quiet. " She said, wrapping her hand around Inuyasha's necklace.

Every body sat across the fire they were using for there breakfast. The breeze was cool, the sun making a warm heat, the trees giving off just enough shade, the sound of birds and other animals running or flying away from Inuyasha and Koga's bickering.

"S'up people?" San stepped out of the hut. Every body stared. Inuyasha dropped his noodles, Koga dropped his chopsticks, and Miroku started to twitch.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" She looked at them all. Kagome stood up.

"Ahem… look behind you." She turned around. What she didn't see was a small white tail.

"Ahh… pat your head." She pats her head. There were two not-supposed-to-be-there bumps.

"What's on my head?" San asked as Koga reached out from his position, almost right behind her and grabbed her tail.

"Ow...what!" She saw a large fluffy white tail in his hands, "A...tail…" She wobbled a bit, than put her hand on her knees to catch her breath. " A tail… I'm going loco…a tail…I bet those things in my head are ears, eh? A tail… okay…I wasn't a demon before… what happened?"

"Ahem." She turned around to Koga as he spoke. "Kagaromaru, slashed my arm when we were wrapping you up after you got…ah…gutted. By blood mixed with yours. You're a full wolf demon now or will slowly be soon, once them blood goes tough and fills you veins." She lifted her shirt to look for the deep gash, but found bandages, she pushed it. No pain. Well not much, she still felt pain. She lifted her sleeve. The scar that had been there for years was gone.

"You also heal a lot faster than humans do. By tonight, you won't have a hole in your stomach or it will begin to heal over."

She stared at the tail. It was long and had a white beautiful coat. She noticed something. She had claws.

"AHH! Claws!" Her head went from one hand to another, in rapid secession. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, it wasn't supposed to do that. She lifted her hair with here now clawed hands, It began to grow at an incredible speed, changing to a snow white before her and ever one's eyes. She gasped, and then her eyes soften. She could hear a bird that she couldn't here before. She could see things she would have missed as a human. She turned to Koga.

"Now what? I'm a freaky demon. Ahhh no offence, I except that…it's freaky, but that's that. I can't change that now. So, what do I do now?" Koga looked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. Kagome looked to Miroku. Every one was looking at Miroku. He glared at Inuyasha, and everybody shifted his or her gaze to him.

"What…?"Inuyasha said, backing away, his hands waving in front of him. Kagome took a deep breath, the slyly looked at him. He twitched.

"I can…ahhh…" he stopped for a moment thinking of something. He was good at violence or fighting. That's it! Awe man"I can teach you how to fight…" Inuyasha said, almost biting his tongue. Koga stood up proudly and was about to run to his cave. "And Koga can teach you how to be a wolf demon…" Koga stopped in mid step.

"What?"

"You have to teach her how to be a wolf demon. I'm a _half dog_ demon remember? You're the _full wolf_ demon."

"Okay. Tech me how to fight Inu."

"Inu? How dare you-"

"Your names to long." she interrupted. He paused for a second than walked away, San skipping along behind him.

"Okay…first, ahh…"

"How about teaching me how to use a sword" She asked, eyeing the Tetsuigia. Inuyasha grabbed it and wrapped his hands around it, like a child with a favorite toy.

"Not with this" he whimpered.

San begged, shooting big puppy eyes. Inuyasha told Shippo and Miroku to start to carve swords from wood. Meanwhile. Inuyasha told her about how to use her claws.

"Basic instinct." He replied, looking at the tree he had severed. It was a straight cut, diagonal. She jumped at the tree and cut it half way, her nails stuck. Inuyasha walked away and let her pull them out. For the next few days San carried a wooden sword, and tried to attack Inuyasha whenever she could. Once, he was sitting on a rock, throwing stones into the river he was facing. Careful to face the wind, so Inuyasha could not smell her scent in the wind. She jumped at him, just getting him. She had her sword out, and Inuyasha's blocked her attack. He had jumped just in time, but not far enough to get out of line of the attack. Miroku looked after his real sword for the week, and he carried around 'this useless thing.' She didn't need lessons on jumping and running. In fact, she seemed to be faster than Inuyasha. Soon Inuyasha declared her a fighting bitch.

Inuyasha sat nervously, waiting for both San to attack and Koga to come. Each human shaped full demon, like Koga or Sesshomaru, seemed to have a thing that they were good at like Sesshomaru speed. San seemed to posses that same speed, for example she was playing with the Tetsuigia in its untransformed mode before Inuyasha realized it was out of its sheath. Inuyasha's gift: A hot temper.

"Where is he" Kagome said, approaching from the area of the well.

"I don't know." Sango said. She seemed to have been a lot quieter when San was around now. Did she not trust her? Miroku had already tried his 'question' on her, which had got him a good chase around the camp a few times, followed by a large growl when he seemed to be slowing. San and Inuyasha tensed when they sensed Koga approaching.

Koga came to the campsite, and began talking to San. A few moments later, two people of his pack came. One had a Mohawk-Ginta, the other strange hair-Hakkaku. They both wore clothes similar to Koga's. San wore a red and white Kimono: It was almost completely red, with a white piece around her shoulders. Kagome placed a white apron over the front almost. Her hair was tided back. She had bell earrings, white blue strings off them. (See 'chapter 1 picture.' its hard to describe A/N).

"You look more like Inuyasha than Koga, San." Kagome remarked, looking at her handy work.

"We should be out looking for the jewel! Instead we have to act teacher to a stupid Bitch!" Inuyasha said, his face going red.

"Inuyasha. You should learn to control your anger." Sesshomaru walked out of the forest, his silver hair lifting in the wind. Jaken came close behind, his staff on his shoulder. Rin came last, cautiously behind Sesshomaru.

"Oooh who's that?" San said, stepping in front of the group.

"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother." Miroku said. Sango stood up, her huge boomerang on her shoulder, Kilala right behind her. Kagome moved behind Koga and his crew, Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha charged towards Sesshomaru, his claws in a ready position. San got there first. She was up to him, her hand near her chin. She walked around him, her new tail swishing. Inuyasha stopped, and stood there.

"What…?"

San continued to walk around him, Sesshomaru eyes closely watching her. His hair got in her face, she blew it aside, and she walked into the big fur tail.

"Watch where your going demon." He said, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"And you say your brother needs attitude changing." She waved it off, than moved to Jaken. He walked backwards, but San's long legs were faster than his. She picked him up, like a baby, hugged him. He cringed, trying to push away without laying a hand on her. San looked around and saw Rin.

"Omigod! She is so cute!" Dropping Jaken, she ran over to Rin. Rin ran behind Sesshomaru.

"It's okay Rin." He said, a smile in his voice. Rin stepped forward, and San gave her a hug. Rin giggled and gave her one back.

"Your right my lord. A woman. But this woman is the strangest I've seen yet milord! Even stranger than Rin!" Jaken said, fixing his mini-Kimono.

"Only a woman?" Her big golden eyes flashed. "Well this woman gunna- hey Inuyasha what are you doing sitting there?" She said Inuyasha, watching him sit with blank look on his face. So did Kagome. And Sango. And Shippo. And Miroku- who seemed to be twitching.

"What's wrong?" She said, waving her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Sesshomaru…he doesn't like _anybody_!" Shippo said, jumping onto her shoulder, looking at the silent Dog demon. Rin came and tugged on San's Kimono.

"Lady…is lord Inuyasha your friend?" She said, her hand near her face as she looked at the silver haired teenager.

San shrugged her shoulders. "I- yes he is. He has taught me how to fight. You can call me San…ahh...Rin…" She said, waving her hand down on the child. Shippo jumped down and looked up at Rin.

"Hmmm…"

Inuyasha woke from his trance; he shot a Sesshomaru, his hands swinging wildly.

"What are you doing here?" He roared.

"I sensed young…San. It came out of now where. I came to investigate, and if need be, kill." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha's ear twitched, his eyes closed.

"Why are you so calm? Don't you have other challenger's to kill?"

"A demon scent came out of now where, that's more important. How did this happen? No wait let me guess…" Sesshomaru shot his golden eyes over to Koga, then to San. They had a similar scent, like family. Yet she looked nothing like him. "Dear brother, I've figured it out. The wolf demon's blood mixed with that of humans. You taught her to fight?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He placed his hand over the Tetsuiga.

"Now, now little brother, we need to teach demon's how to fight." Sesshomaru said. He looked over at San, who was playing with Rin and a small Kitsune, who he knew to be Shippo. Rin was happy. He could tell Jaken hated this new demon, and that Rin was happy and he wanted to abandon her here.

San stood up, felling his eyes burn into her back. She looked around. Only Koga and Inuyasha were here. Well there was that toad, little Rin and Shippo, and the guy with the big tail. She turned to him, and put her fists into balls at her sides.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru said his eyes looked in hers.

"You bet ass-hole, put'em up! You're not being mean to my friends without a fight!" San put her fists in front of her face. He feet fixed into place, Inuyasha and her old sensei training falling into place. She had been in martial arts for a year, but forgot most of it. She suddenly remembered as if the notion of a fight triggered it. Sesshomaru stood, his right hand going green. She backed away at the smell, then told Shippo and Rin to go away so they don't get hurt. Inuyasha was sitting there, observing. He didn't like to be on the sideline, he was actually swearing up a storm in his head, but something told him he to let her fight her part. Also because Kagome was now standing beside him, her hand clenched over the prayer beads.

Sesshomaru ran at her his claws just missing. She did a back flip to evade the attack, her heal catching him under the chin. Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, and then went at the attack again. He made a whip-like light come out of his fingertips. He used it as such, slapping San across the face. No one hit him with out a counter.

Inuyasha was pushing Kagome out of the way, but she held her firm ground. One hand was around the prayer beads, the other, was gripping his coat, and pushing him the other way. Inuyasha stopped pushing, and she stopped herself from turning around to see what had happened. She noticed Koga's face had changed, shocked, that some one with his blood could do that.

When Kagome saw what happened, she began to cry. Inuyasha took her and wrapped his arms around her, telling her to stop crying.

"Get him Inuyasha, get him!" Kagome let go of the prayer beads as Inuyasha took off.

Sesshomaru had his foot on San's chest, her breathing unsteady. He raised his poison claws, and then thought better of it. He lifted his foot, standing over her. She fixed her eyes on him, her breathing back to normal. She smirked.

"Sorry." She raised her foot, lightning fast, right between his legs. "Next time you touch my breast, think better!" She stood up, her ripped Kimono covered in blood.

"You Bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled, clutching himself. San stood up her eyes filled with hatred. Sesshomaru shot at her drawing his sword.

Sesshomaru jumped, just as Inuyasha's sword came down where he was crouched. He looked at San telling her to leave- she was as good as dead. Better get Sesshomaru involved with him and forget about her. Then he resumed fighting.

San walked towards the group, and then walked through them. Her hands were covered her own blood as she staggered past the hut.


	2. Part 2

**Inu Yasha**

**Bond of Friendship**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Part 2

Pack. Family breaks. Paradise. Farewell.

-

Koga walked over to San, watching her fix her Kimono. Her golden eyes darted to him, then back to her red and white dress.

"How dare you." He said, glaring at her. "How dare you disgrace my blood-"?

San slapped him, her claws digging slightly into his skin. Her mouth stayed close as she stood up, about half a head shorter that Koga. She locked eyes. His hand rose to the mark. The tips of his fingers now red with blood, he dropped his hand.

"…"

"Come to our waterfall. The rest of my pack is there." He said, looking into her golden eyes with his own blue. Her ears flattened against her head, the bells on them clinging.

"Come, sister. You must come meet the rest of our pack." Hakkaku, one of the other wolven demons said. She nodded, and then went into the hut, ignoring the monk in there. She merely turned her back on him, and grabbed her bag. She bared her fangs at his when he came near, attempting to seduce. She didn't give him a straight answer.

She came out of the hut, not shutting the door.

"Lets go." Koga said.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagome said as Koga took San's hand and prepared to run. She tore her hand from his and glared.

"We're going to my pack. We'll be back, at the next moon I guess." Koga said.

The next full moon. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at Kagome. "Isn't that too long? Maybe a few days before that?" She asked.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Koga said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Ya. We'll be here." Kagome said, smiling. He smiled back. He would much rather be Taking Kagome instead of San, but if this would make her see how well he could protect her friend the maybe she would come to him. She gasped slightly at his face. He nodded, and grabbed San's bag. She walked beside him and his pack mates, the last sound Kagome heard from them was the tinkering of San's bells.

-

Koga jumped down to the next rock, raising his hand to help San down. She lifted her dress slightly, and jumped down, the bells making a small ring. The wolves barked, and jumped out of the waterfall, growling at her and panting at Koga. She smiled at them, and they relaxed. Koga took her hand.

"So they know you're with me." He whispered in her ear as he passed her bag to Ginta.

The moved into the water fall, remaining dry. She flipped her hair on her shoulders, catching the attention of the others. The small noise of her bells, made all of them jump their wolf senses alert. Koga's hand squeezed and then let go abruptly.

"Koga! Your back! The north tribe they- who's this?" He said, his eyes moving all around San. "Hello…" he moved to close of San's comfort.

SLAP!

"FUCK'N BITCH!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Keh." She said her small mouth curved into a smirk. She walked over and sat on a rock grabbing her bag. That was the first time he heard her talk since Sesshomaru beat her. Koga made no move to stop her, knowing if he did, he'd have Kagome on him, And Inuyasha. And the Monk. The demon Slayer…and the Kitsune. He sighed.

"Koga. The north tribe." A muscle bound man walked over to Koga and shock his hand. "We want to make a trade. Your finest females, for our land. Starting with that one." He said, getting a nice big flashy glare from San.  
He gave a hearty, throaty chuckle.

"You are definitely my kind of bitch." He said walking towards San.

"One step and you'll be holding your guts in your hands, she said, holding out Koga's sword at his lower stomach. Koga looked at his sheath, and saw his sword was gone. So did several of his pack mates. How the hell did she do that?

She turned the sword slightly, so it touched to armor. "One step. I dare ya." She said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"San. Enough. Return my sword." Koga said, walking to her side.

She removed it from the wolf demon's stomach, and pointed it, handle forwards, to Koga. He took it and put it where it belonged.

He blinked shocked, then gave another throaty chuckle.

"Defiantly my kind of bitch." He said, confirming his belief.

"No, I don't think so. All of our females have mates." Koga said, returning his gaze to the north wolf tribe's leader.

"Even her?"

"She's not part of our tribe… Yet."

Both San and his companions looked at Koga. It made sense; San was a wolf in need of a pack. But she wasn't sure if she wanted one. She much rather have varieties. She was at her best with Inuyasha, Kagome and the others well, from what she knew. Besides, she needed to give that Monk a good clunk.

"Fine. Think of it." He said, before gathering his tribe and leaving.

"Koga all that land-"

"Out the window!"

"All for a female!"

"What next!" He pack made complains. Complains. Complains. And you know what? Complains! Didn't see that coming did you?

Koga glared, shutting them up. San walked over and stood beside him, looking forward. "Can I speak with you?" her bells jingled as she walked past the waterfall. Koga walked behind her. Crazy bitch.

"Being a demon has changed me you know. I'm beginning to fell as if I've been a demon all my life. It's taking over…slowly…I feel more…" She said, looking up the waterfall.

Koga didn't answer, but leaned on the cliff and sorted.

"Good-bye." At this Koga did look up, just in time to see her kimono fly over the edge of the top of the cliff. He stood at the bottom, wondering if he should go get her. He did have her bag…

-

Kagome and Inuyasha both took one more glare then turned around.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Woman."

"Dog breath."

"Bitch!" Inuyasha screamed, annoyed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around, her hands on her hips, looking strait into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "How?" She started to cry, her eyes swelling up.

"Inuyasha? How could you say that to her!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha, Shippo jumping up and down, firing insults like a small handgun.

"How could you hurt such a beautiful lady? Kagome…" Miroku went over to comfort Kagome. Kagome smacked him on the head.

"LEACHER!" she screamed, hitting him with his staff.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Miroku said, holding his hands over his head. "I-OW-didn't do- OW- anything –OW- yet! OW! OW! OW!"

He took his staff back. "We should get moving." He said, staying way ahead of the group. Rubbing the lumps on his head.

"We can't I told San-" Kagome said, Inuyasha standing beside her.

"I'm here. I need to go home." They all turned around to see San standing behind them. Inuyasha or Shippo hadn't heard her! Amazing! Inuyasha was about to speck when she disappeared. Little leaves drifting from the bush that was behind her. They ran to the well, she was sitting there, her feet hanging over the edge.

"I need to speak to my brother, Higato." San said her eyes down cast. "My father most likely already is trying to beat out of him where I am. Two weeks. I've only run away for a week at maximum." She looked at Kagome. Her golden eyes pleaded. Her silver hair, worn like Kikyo's, draped down her back and over her shoulders. Her red and white garments, folded and creased with use, folded even more when she bowed. She rose, and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"But…okay." She smiled at San, who smiled back. Kagome walked over and grabbed her pack, the yellow bag worn with ever happening use. "Life time guarantee… " She said to herself as she walked past San.

"Wait! San you have ears and a tail now! What are we going to do"

San looked down at her tail, to her claws and her ears. "Baggy pants or shrine garments can hide the tail, a hat can hide the ears." San said, her voice calm and collective. San didn't look anything like her self. She had once a brown-black hair now it was silver. She had grown a little taller, when she was short. She was a normal teen-age girl, jumping at every shadow, now she was a demon and merely ignored them. Kagome felt a little sorry for her father. San bells tingled as she walked. Kagome had no idea why she wanted them, but she got them. She had them as earrings as well Kagome noticed, a sign of respect and nobility. Inuyasha had scoffed with he saw them, saying she had no demon nobility. San said word for word. ' A Person with a dream loves longer than a person with and empty head.' Inuyasha shut up, and tried to interpret what it met.

Kagome took her hand and was about to jump down the well.

"Wait! Kagome" She turned around and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo come towards them. "You brought her with you when you came by staying in contact. You and Inuyasha could take us, I don't' want to see San hurt, she is a friend now." Sango said defiantly. Kagome nodded and took Sango's hand. Inuyasha growled and took Miroku's sleeve and placed Shippo under his arm. Kagome and the girls jumped down followed by Inuyasha and his crew. They all pasted through the light.

"We'll see if this works…"

-

Koga stood quiet as he stared down the well, aware a pair of Golden eyes glared holes in his back. So much for protecting her friend.

-

San had a pair of Kagome's grandfathers Shrine garments on, Her tail twitching, getting used to the shielded world. Under a red and white cap her ears were pressed firmly against her head. She looked like a shrine helper…. with a hat on.

Inuyasha wore his Kimono, and a cap as well. Miroku changed his robes for jeans and a t-shirt, Sango a pair of shorts Miroku found enjoying and a tank top.

"Do the women here always show so much skin" She said, pulling the shirt slightly so she could see. Kagome had taught Miroku to keep his hands in his pockets so he could hide the prayer beads slightly. Shippo changed himself into a teenage boy, by placing a small leaf on his head, and saiding a brief incantation. They were set. Kagome walked towards the shrine entrance, smiling. She stopped dead, her momentum going cold.

"What's wrong Kagome" Inuyasha said as he prepared to step forward. Kagome forced Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha into the small wooden shack.

"Hide here, my friends from school are here"

"Hey what's your name" One of her friends said talking to the transformed Kitsune.

"Ack! Shippo" Kagome darted from the doors, ready to cover for Shippo. She looked around for San, and found her sweeping to walkway, making sure to keep her face covered. Kagome smiled at her back, and then went to Shippo.

"Hey guys! What ya doing here" She said walking up behind them, waving.

The two girls turned from talking with Shippo and smiled at the upcoming friend. "Hey, we were about to get his name." Rin answered.

"Oh." Kagome said standing beside Shippo. "His names Shippo, he helps out with the shrine. He should be sweeping near the great tree." Kagome said, pointing to a broom leaning against the large trees small fence. Shippo nodded and walked over to the tree silently.

"Awe, Kagome" Rin said pouting.

"Uh…he's really shy…" Kagome said, giving a fake smile.

"Oh well, Kagome we came to wish you well with your chicken pox… but they seemed to have healed" Chihiro said, gasping, as she looked her over.

"Chicken pox…? Oh, no I have laryngitis. Gramps must have got confused." Kagome said coughing. "I shouldn't be out here, but I came to help Shippo." She said coughing again.

"Oh, then I guess well see you at the beach? You are still going right? After all it is the summer vacation now" Rin said jumping. "I'm all packed! I can't wait"

Kagome sighed. Another fight with Inuyasha. "I'll try- no. I am coming." She said dominantly. She would go to the Sea-Side Hotel. She needed to break.

-

Inuyasha stood inside the wells small temple steaming. He heard every word. So she was going to leave him eh? He growled shaking his fist. He watched through the blinds Kagome friends exiting down the steps and Kagome walking towards the well. Inuyasha stood ready to blow as soon as Kagome walked in.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU NEED THIS?' " Inuyasha screamed. He had asked that question a least five times now and wanted a different answer than 'because I need it.'

"She means she needs a few days away from demons and the warring state time." San said stepping up. They were losing precious time. They were all outside the well's small shrine. San sat on the step, standing up as she talked. She grabbed Kagome's hand and took her away from curious ears.

"Kagome. I know and believe you need this. But I also think they do to. What about taking them? She nodded to the group. "But I need to get home. I need to help my brother." She said silently. Her golden eyes pleaded. Kagome thought it over; She looked back at the small group. Inuyasha was giving Shippo good hit in the head. They did need to be relaxed. Inuyasha once told her he wasn't supposed to be all at ease and cheerful. She would help him.

"But, I doubt there will be any rooms in the hotel, it's a major holiday." She said tapping a foot.

"I do believe Yuki…" San said rising and eyes brow. She had heard that Yuki, a rich, pretty, and popular girl at their school had a condo, or at least her family did.

"She has a condo in the beach! I'll phone her" Kagome ran into the house as San walked over to the group. Her strides were normal.

"What's happening" Shippo said, running behind her leg from Inuyasha. She had trans formed back into his original state, to help conserve his energy. He could only hold one form for about an hour.

"Kagome is phoning to see if Yuki can get her parent to borrow her condo. That way you can relax and I can help my brother." She said smiling slightly. She sat down on the plank. She took the hat off and let her ear out, massaging them slightly. She moved around her tail uncomfortable. Inuyasha's hat was on the ground the top pushed in slightly. San stopped massaging and sighed. "Hopefully." They began to ask questions of her like, what's a condo? Where's the beach? How far? What's a kilometer? What's a Sea-Side Hotel? She answered them patiently, waiting for Kagome.

-

"So you want me to let three demons, a monk and a demon slayer to borrow my families condo on the beach" Yuki said, looking Miroku up and down. Inuyasha, San and Shippo stood their 'features' uncovered. Miroku's hand was left outside his pocket, and Sango allowed Kilala on her shoulder. She had been hiding for a while Sango noted. She had not been on her shoulder when they came …

"Yes…" Kagome said shyly.

"Sure. My mom and dad are gone and Sunsuke has a room in the hotel, why I don't know. Your cat too" She added.

"Ya, asked to bring Buyo, cause I thought I was going to be alone." Kagome said.

"They let you bring cats"

"Yes, but no dogs, but Buyo can stay here."

San started to giggle at Inuyasha's sad face. "No dogs" he said sniffing.

"Your allowed in the condo." Yuki said, she was wearing short blue shorts, a white tank top that showed her midriff, and flip flops.

"Really" Inuyasha's head poked up.

"Ya I'll go get the condo ready. When will you be there" She asked Kagome.

"A while. We got stuff to do then, we got to pack. I got stuff for Sango, San has her own stuff, Shippo can trans form, and I don't know what to do about them." She said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Shopping." Yuki said. "Anyway. See ya later" She was really here to pick up her brother, who was best friends with Sota, but ended up talking to Kagome instead, almost forgetting her younger sibling. They drove off in her car waving at them.

-

Inuyasha, Miroku, San, Sango and Kagome walked down the street to San's house. They had agreed that Shippo stay with Sota if any thing happens. Unfortunately, San's demonic trait was speed, she could move incredibly fast. She walked normally feeling very, very slow. They looked like a bunch of teenagers. Miroku said that they should go in couples, so now one would bother them. Inuyasha held his hand around Kagome's waist, both of them still blushing. Sango just walked close to Miroku, growling when he was about to place a hand on her. San walked more to the front, leading them. They came to a small house. San walked up the steps, almost looking like Inuyasha's sister with her silver hair. Her eyes hidden, in the shade of the cap. She remembered she had laughed when they forced one down on Inuyasha. She knocked on the door, holding her head down do only the bottom of her face showed, but enough to know it was she.

"Come in."

San opened the door, her eyes darting in the dark looking for any sign of danger. She led her friends in.

"So you've come back you little bitch. You got friends" The man laughed.

"Thank-you." She said simply.

"What" The man stopped, then looked to the stairs. Higato, her brother stood at the top.

"I am a bitch." She smiled. Inuyasha growled softly as the man stepped towards her. He slapped her. Her hat falling to the ground.

"Never talk to me like that" he paused as he looked into her eyes as she stood up straight. "What"

"You have no right to slap me around anymore. I am 17 and you are my _stepfather_. Not my rightful one. You cannot stop me." Miroku and her friends took a step forward. Holy Crap! This was her father? Her stepfather's eyes darted towards her arm. It was bear and no scar. San shook her head. She made it so that her ears looked like her hair, so she was not totally given away.

"Your not my step daughter. She had brownish hair, blue eyes I think and a line up her arm."

"Things happen when you become a demon." She said walking towards the stairs. The man went to stop her his arm wrapped on her wrist in a vice grip.

She shook it off. She walked up the stairs and passed by her brother. "Pack." She said softly, and then went to her room.

Inuyasha stood bewildered. This was the man that gave her the scar. He was so FAT! A man like him made Inuyasha feel more superior. He was about to say something when Kagome elbow connected with his stomach. He growled and tugged the arm around her tighter, his hand pushing on her skin before letting go. She smelled of rain and lilies. She sighed when he stood behind her. Where she pushed him. Sango was behind Miroku, almost shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pushed her behind him, whispering in her ear "Just in case." A few moments later, San came down walking down with a large backpack over her shoulder, her brother behind her.

"Lets go." She growled at the man, her teeth bore.

He mumbled watching them leave after the door closed his eyes grew dark. "So she has found out." He laughed hoarsely, his voice darker.

-

"San, Kagome and Sango can have the parents room, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo can have my brothers room. Higato, are you okay with the couch" He nodded. Yuki smiled. "Okay. Inuyasha, Higato says he had enough clothes for the three of you. That's unusual." Inuyasha looked Higato up and down. He seemed like a bad boy. Baggy pants, Chains, a shirt that had 'Fuck-off' on it. Cool kid. "We just need to go shopping for…other things. Me you and the rest of the boys will go. Kagome are you girls okay here? I left Sunsuke's number on the phone if you need anything. I told him a bunch of friends were going to share the condo with me." Kagome nodded, and then the car drove away with the boys and Yuki. She turned to San and Sango, Shippo dozing off on the couch in a light from the sun. They had out their bags in the room they were ready. Kagome smiled.

"Anybody for a swim" She said, winking. They boys would see them wet in a bathing suit when they got back. She pressed her fingers and giggled when San got ready in the bathroom and Sango in the girls room.

"That was weird." Kagome said, snapping out of it.

She walked to the phone and dialed the phone number for her and Rin's room.

"Hey Rin! I'm staying at Yuki's condo with her and a few other friends, I'm sorry for leaving you and Chihiro, but you know, they begged me. See –ya I'm going swimming" Kagome hung up; glad it was the answering machine.

San came out with her red bikini, her silver hair matching it well. On the way they had picked up a box of contacts, for color change, not like glasses. She placed them in while she wet her hands from the tap. She blinked, and then turned to Kagome. "Blue or green" She said. Kagome nodded.

"Blue looks nice." She said. San nodded then closed the box, walked over to the room.

"Sango you done"

"I'm not coming out! Why do women of your time show so much skin" they heard Sango's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

San opened it slightly making sure Sango was decent. She was standing in front of a long mirror, with a purple and blue flowered bikini on.

"You look nice" Kagome said, getting her bathing suit from her bag. San placed the contact box on a table and went to the mirror.

"You look fine Sango. I'm showing just as much as you." She fiddled with her hair, making sure so one would see her ears. Sango sighed.

"For a little while. Just cause you and Kagome are showing just as much" She said as Kagome walked out. She carried her clothes, placing them in the laundry basket.

"Lets go" Kagome wore a bikini as well, it was decorated with pink and orange and red flowers, and it was as close to her body as a second skin. They grabbed towels and sunscreen then head out the door.

-

Koga turned around his thought broken. He blinked and looked down the well. He had come back here in the morning looking for Kagome. He turned around his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Were is she?" The silver haired demon asked the black haired.

"Gone with Kagome…and your brother." Koga smirked

"Maybe we can help each other…." Sesshomaru said walking forward.

-

"Nope."

"No"

"Never."

"I'm NOT a fuckn' sissy"

Inuyasha was getting irritated as Yuki showing him clothes. Miroku and Higato weren't getting along either. Both Yuki and Higato gave up as they walked to the meeting point.

"He doesn't like anything" Both of them said at the same time.

"Switch" Yuki said to Higato.

"Are you sure? He asked four girls to have his baby…already! I had t convince on of them not to phone the police" Higato said, lifting his hands above his had, almost knocking Inuyasha's hat off. Higato took Inuyasha to the section he was with Miroku, Yuki to the one she was at with Inuyasha.

They both got results! About an hour later, Inuyasha, Higato, Yuki and Miroku were at the point, Higato's and Miroku's arms full of clothes.

"Great"

-

Kagome jumped into the water, her hair clinging to her body as she surfaced. San lay down on her towel on the sand, gathering the suns rays trying to tan her completion.

"I swear I'm tanning and burning less. Sigh I can't do either." San complain as she sat up. She moved a strap from her bathing suit, leaving it hanging down on her shoulder. "Hey! I think I got a tan" San cried gleefully. She looked back at the hotel, feeling a nagging pull at the edge of her mind. Nothing… the feeling was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She pressed harder. The thoughts of a warrior entered her mind. She concentrated. She paused then shook it off.

"Sango! Get in there" San shouted at the she got up behind Sango, Kagome in front. They both grabbed and arm, and dragged her into the blue waves, laughing. They didn't see the Mazda pulling up into the private parking space. Yuki stepped out then ran into the house, not wanting to miss out. Inuyasha got out of the car, getting stares from a free people. He looked at them, his golden eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. Miroku got out, ignoring other girls, his attention focused on the trio walking towards them. Inuyasha had stopped, completely as she saw Kagome walk up to them, her hair sticking to her body, the bathing suit soaked, showing all her curves, her kissable pink lips, her bright big brown eyes…He stopped staring realizing she was right in front of him a raised eye brow.

Miroku was in heaven; he was about to dart to a group of girls walking with ice cream, when San grabbed him.

"You can't say that here. You'll get sent to jail, and since you don't have a record now days, you would be in big trouble." San gave him a stern look, and then allowed him to follow her back to the condominium. Sango felt uncomfortable showing so much skin, and glared at boys who walked by staring at her. She ran up beside Kagome.

"Why is it the boys watch me Kagome"

"Because…ahh… you look"

"Cute." San said stepping up beside her. "They think you're cute, you know pretty." She said winking before she placed Miroku's glasses over her eyes. She walked ahead, wrapping her towel around her waist.

Inuyasha walked behind/beside Kagome, he had seen her in a bathing suit before, but she still looked appetizing. He held his hunger. She wasn't that type of girl. As Inuyasha stepped into the small beach house, he got a to look around. Shippo was laying belly up, his arms and legs spread, snoring. A small snore coming from his belly every now and then. Inuyasha looked at Shippo, and then did a double take. Two snores? He walked over to the Kitsune and picked up a flea from his tummy.

"Ahh…" The flea yawned. "Hewo Lord Inuazza…" He said sleepily.

"What you doing here flea" Myouga looked around seeing that only Kagome and Miroku stood in the room besides them.

"I wished to help lady San." He said, his hands pressed together as he made a bow, the best he could being held up by the back of his shirt. "I have known about her for sometime. Since the accident at the well." Myouga said, nodding to Kagome.

"How did you know about that Myouga" Kagome asked as she stepped over to him in three great strides.

"I…ah…I was…on Lord Inuyasha's …shoulder" Myouga said defiantly. "Then I remembered I had urgent business that needed taken care of and left." Inuyasha closed his eyes, his fist shaking.

"Oh ya" Inuyasha's finger's swished the mass between them, then the group in the room watched in silence the flea float over Shippo. He was blown in the air as Shippo exhaled, snoring. He landed on the side of the couch.

Kagome turned around and walked over to the girl's room. Miroku went to follow her. A loud growl rumbled from in Inuyasha's chest warning the monk. Miroku abruptly turned around and walked over to the couch.

Sitting on the new furniture, Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, we are here to relax. Calm down. Its not like Sesshomaru is here, or Koga." Miroku chuckled. " Koga…I wonder where he is. Wasn't San supposed to be with him? She returned alone, barely half an hour later. She must have got mad…"

"Listen dip-shit." Inuyasha slammed his open palms on the table. "Koga or my ass brother isn't here." He glared at the unsurprised monk. Miroku was used to such outbursts from him, and was accustomed.

"Inuyasha. We are in the future. Both you and I know how long Youkai live." Miroku laid a hand on his and pressed away, showing Inuyasha he was uncomfortable. Inuyasha's back tightened, his nostrils filled with Kagome's scent. He closed his eye and drank it, his arms tensing as she laid a small hand on them.

"Inuyasha, we're here to relax." He turned to her letting go of the priest. She smiled her every so addictive smile, a small smirk appearing on Inuyasha's face before he could stop it. Her bright brown eyes glittered as she turned her gaze from the Hanyou. Shippo yawned and was rubbing his eyes washing out the sleepy fog. Kagome giggled and picked him up her fingers mixing with his tail. Shippo hugged her the best he could, his head laying on her chest sleepily. Inuyasha smirked at the sight before turning around. He walked to the balcony and pressed his hands on the wood, the smell of the salty sea breeze blowing onto him as he took deep breaths. He could hear the happening inside the condo as he enjoyed the sunlight and air.

-

San stepped into the hallway, a pair of shorts and a tank top covering some of her newly acquired tan. Small smack sounds made as her flip-flops connected with her feet as she walked into the hallway.

"Are you sure Shippo" Kagome asked of the small Kitsune. Shippo sat on her lap, his hands running threw his tail.

"Yes Kagome. I remember my dad saying some of his pack going north in search of land. I will have to give them the news of his death… and I …" Shippo's eyes tightened as he hugged his tail. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"Shippo, you are always welcome back." She said through choking tears. She let go of the small Kitsune as San entered she looked at the pair sad faces. She had heard Shippo, and telling from Inuyasha's position on the balcony, he had too. San sat beside Kagome her tail wrapped around her thigh. Her ears lay out in the open, hurting from being pressed to her head for so long. She patted Shippo's head. Across the room on a large pillow, the monk sat, his legs crossed his eyes closed, and no sigh of emotion crossed his face. San watched him, her eyes narrowing. Sango stumbled in, her green, purple, and white kimono as her dressing. Miroku's eyes opened as she passed a weary expression plastered on his face. Seeing the sad looks on every one, Sango asked what was wrong.

"I'm going back to our time, to rejoin my father's pack." Shippo said, wiping a tear that trailed down his young face. Kagome choked, her face patterned with tear streaks. She loved the Kitsune very much; he was like a little brother to her. She covered her mouth and took a deep breath, wiping her tear-streaked face. San looked to the balcony. Inuyasha turned around, as if on que from her gaze. He walked by Shippo, his fist raised. Shippo's eyes shut tight his small hands turned to small fists. The top of his tail curled ready for a sharp blow. Inuyasha brought his hand down, not as Shippo intended. Inuyasha's flat hand lay softly on his head, and messed around. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha's face his eyes were closed. The golden orbs shut off from the world. He had _patted _Shippo. He didn't know if he should take that as a complement or an insult. As his hand lifted from his head he walked to the room he was sharing with the monk, shutting the door. Sango twisted her finger around the fabric of the kimono she wore.

"Kagome…" Kagome's head darted up hearing the sadness in her friend's voice. "I know you need this vacation, but…. I am not accustomed to this. I feel better in the warring states era-as you call it. I will travel with Shippo." Sango dared not look at Kagome face, knowing it would change her mind completely. Kagome hugged Shippo closed to her chest, them passed him silently to San as she jumped at her friend across the room. She hugged her tenderly new tears down her face.

"I understand Sango." Kagome sniffed. "This was supposed to happy." San smiled in her corner. Her gaze went from the sad teenage girls to the teenage boy beside her. He was looking at the ground. San tangled her fingers in Shippo's silk tail, and pulled them loose, marveling at how soft it was. This wasn't her business, they were the best of friend's, and she was a new edition.

The monk spoke. " I will go with her. A single demon exterminator will attract unwanted attention. With me she can at least find safe shelter." He replied her gaze averted from Sango's and Kagome's.

"Not you too" Kagome cried. She walked towards the monk, and saw his hand twitch. She thought better and sat down beside San. "Every bodies leaving!" Kagome cried, her head in her hands. Sango felt bad, as did the two boys who were leaving. The young Kitsune crawled under Kagome hands to look at her face beneath the tent of hair.

"Were never truly away from you Kagome. We are tied together with the unbreakable bond of friendship." Kagome raised her head at the wise words from the young Kitsune. Miroku smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better my self." He added. Sango nodded. They were tied. For years they fought together, their bond had turned from a false hate, to a sisterly affection. Now she couldn't even think of hating Kagome.

"I'm going to miss you guys… I guess well have to ask Yuki for her car so that I can get you threw the well."

Sango shook her head. "No. I didn't take Kilala with me when we went through the well with you I left her with Keade. But look." Beside her Kilala was licking her paw, her eyes darting at the humans as she noticed all attention was focused on her. She continued to cleanse herself, ignoring the unwanted attention. Kagome gasped.

"She did have a large chunk of the jewel for a while… do you think…"

"Yes I do Kagome, and we can come back. I just want to make sure Shippo gets there okay, and to ease myself. I am not used to this … ahh… side of the world." Kagome nodded. Yuki was grocery shopping, they would have to asked her for a drive when they got back. They heard a door slam and stopping feet as a silver haired demon walked into the room.

"So, you're leaving eh? All of you now…" Inuyasha said as he fell onto the couch beside Kagome. "I ahh… you know what. I'll miss having to clomp you." He said poking the small Kitsune on the raven-haired girls lap. Inuyasha chuckled, and then rested his head on one of his hands, the elbow on the arm of the couch.

"Sango… could you take the Tetsusiga to the hag for me" Inuyasha asked, looking at the old sword in the corner. The sheath and hilt looked as ancient as the blade inside. Only when Inuyasha gripped it, it turned into a remarkable blade.

"Yes of course Inuyasha, why" She asked picking up the sword.

He was silent. "Just because." He lied. The truth was he had sensed his half-brother and rival here.

-

Omg- my second part! im so happy! Yippy! lol, please reveiw!


	3. Part 3

**Inu Yasha**

**Bond Of Friendship**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Part 3

Old rivals meet. Beach. Higato returns. Friday.

-

Inuyasha's ear twitched, absently swatting away the fly that buzzed around it. Slowly, his senses resurfaced enough to be able to hear the light sounds of the day. There were birds and gulls calling to each other somewhere nearby. Just beneath that layer of noise was the more muted and distant sound of crashing waves on stone and sand. Closer in were the sounds of someone trying they're hardest not to make sounds on the creaking floorboards. He shifted side and groaned when the sunlight covered his face. His ears twitched again, hearing the faint sound of a floorboard creek. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a bundle of messy raven black hair.

The girl stepped on another floorboard and turned to Inuyasha to see if he was awake. She continued to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm still awake." The male in the room said.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she moved faster towards him.

"It's okay." He said. He stopped realizing he said something nice and the look on Kagome's face. He took a deep breath. Kagome noticed this and looked down her black hair spilling over her shoulders.

"I need to stay awake." He said brushing her hair out of the way. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Inuyasha why are you staying here with me? Why won't you go back with the others?" She asked, and then giggled.

His answer was lost in another low rumble as her fingers gently stroked his ear, his head lowering slightly to give her better access without reaching too much. It was stronger than him; he absolutely had to let her continue. Since Kikyo, Kagome had been the only female he had let touch him or his sensitive ears. And truth be known, he missed Kagome's touch. She had the most delicate and gentle fingers…

Again he heard her giggle.

"You're an overgrown puppy."

He snarled quietly, the frown returning to his face for an instant, but remained silent. He just wanted to sit there and let her play with his ear.

-

Sesshomaru sat in his room at the Sea-side Hotel. He sipped his coffee as he looked down at his Laptop. He moved the mouse with his finger on the pad and pressed a button. After that, he closed his laptop. His eyes turned to the condo a ways away from the hotel the moonlight shining over the rocks and waves making it look like a small Japanese hut near a river…like the castle. Almost. His…associate would be happy to hear about this. Yuki's parents were rich, her father Fushigi her father owns a competitive company. They both owned a large amount of land. Sesshomaru owned his land of the west, Fushigi the north. Sesshomaru stood up his long white hair behind him. He wore expensive clothes colors of red and white. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the corner table.

His brother's absence for five hundred years then all the sudden he was here with two other demons. He had watched two humans and a Kitsune leave the condo but that didn't concern him. Inuyasha was back. Maybe she was too. He was far more interested in the two other demons. He walked over to the balcony by his desk and opened the door a wave of intense smell washed over him but he dismissed it. His placed his hands on the cold railing his fingers moving slowly, watching the condo. He watched the door slide open and a girl with long white hair step forward. He watched her untie her hair- and then the wind took it. She stepped over the railing and sat there. Sesshomaru watched her with interested. The demon he sensed on the beach.

He walked back in the room taking one last look out side before roughly slamming the glass door. He moved the curtains over it the room going into almost complete darkness a small light glowed at the doorway. Sesshomaru walked towards it placing his sunglasses in his pocket.

"Jaken get Koga." Sesshomaru snapped to the small imp at the door. Sesshomaru walked into the hallway down towards the café.

-

San sat on the balcony, her legs rocking in the breeze. Her hair lay free to the merciless winds of the night. She took a deep breath then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. The night breeze was a lot colder than in the day. Then smell of the sea hung in the air as San took a deep sniff. Her eyes were closed enjoying the purity and free world.

The demon blood that now raged in her veins had clamed her. She was now a demon. San felt like she had been a demon all her life, her movements were now sure, her attitude calm. She had been dropped into the well as an escape route when police had arrived at the Higurashi shrine- but it all seemed familiar. Like she had seen it before. She remembered why she was out here. She had sensed a demon near by. It was powerful, a leader, masterful in many ways, dangerous, silent, all the attributes or a fine warrior. When San made her presence known by concentrating on it- it softened. Gentle become an attribute before it completely disappeared. San placed her hands on the railing under her and jumped down. The fall didn't hurt her as she stood up and walked forwards her hands clasping each other behind her back. She walked along the beach line watching the water charge forward then retreat when it touched her now bare feet. She rubbed her fleece-covered arms. She shivered as a fresh sea breeze blew past her legs.

"Why didn't I wear pants?" She giggled to herself. She continued to walk, her footprints left in the wet sand.

-

Koga sat in the plastic chair looking around at the empty room. The chairs were all on the tables the legs sticking into the air. He lifted his feet onto the tabled lighting the candle he had blown out. The chair across from him was empty soon to be filled with a unique identity. He lifted his blue eyes from the silver lighter he had been playing with to the silver haired demon walking into the room from the hallway.

"Welcome all." Koga said spreading his arms, placing his feet on the floor. His eyes watched the demon as he sat in the chair left for him.

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf demon as he settled himself. "Comfortable? Good. I feel you have sensed them?" he asked a questioning look on his face.

"Of course our powers are not that different. Wolves are stronger cousins of dogs." Koga said flipping his lighter lid. The flame jumped lighting up Koga's face.

"Then may I ask who works for who?" Sesshomaru said his stony face never changing.

"Look. I may work for you but I'm not some sleaze Kitsune you dug up. We had a deal." He said flipping the lighter closed.

"True. You were to find the demon you helped bring up, and you'd be free to get that pathetic- that human you so desire. She is not under my control." Sesshomaru said slightly turning in the chair.

"She's anything but pathetic." Koga said his open palms pressed on the table his body almost raised. He calmed down and picked up the discarded lighter. "You never told me what you wanted with the girl. Just that you wanted her alive."

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru's voice was tinted with anger. Koga got the message he was stepping onto dangerous territory.

"Fine. Fine. Don't get your tail in a knot. You'll have her by the dance."

"Which one. The modern…or the traditional one?" Sesshomaru moved back in his seat his face hidden in the shadows only his nose and down were seen.

"You pick…boss." Koga smirked.

"I much prefer the modern one. I'll tip her off that I'm here at the traditional one if she doesn't know already."

"Be careful. You don't want a particular mutt on your tail as well."

"Don't worry. He already knows were here. Just get me the girl. Speaking of which…" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in the dark. He sensed her walking calmly back to the condo. Her aura of blue around her- Sensitive, caring, dangerous, gentle… and experienced.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of this game.

"Modern dance she's yours. Or the other one if you tip too much off. I better get Kagome."

"Oh yes, we have another spy." Sesshomaru brought his hand up and motioned for some one to come. A boy with baggy pants and a badass shirt walked in his blonde spike hair and many chains clinking. He wore spikes and studs on leather around his wrist, a normal punk.

"What's so good about him?

"He's…special."

-

In the morning Kagome got up to see San and Inuyasha talking quietly as Yuki made food. Kagome walked in her pajama's folding over her feet. She fell onto the couch beside San, startling her.

"Hey Kagome!" she giggled. "How as your guys sleep?" She asked almost crying at the face that Inuyasha made. She pointed the best she could at her ears while laughing. Inuyasha grabbed San's shoulder and pushed her off the couch. San landed on the gaijin carpet giggling. Kagome was to tired to act; she lay on the couch belly down her eyes half closed.

San got up and sat on the other couch. "Meanie." She said grabbing the remote from him. She flipped the channels.

"Soap. Soap. Soap. Talk show. Soap. Anime. Soap. Naruto! I love this show." San placed the remote on her lap close to her lower body where she knew Inuyasha wouldn't go for it.

Inuyasha grumbled then stalked to the kitchen where Yuki was fixing food. There was a crash of pots the noise getting every bodies attention. A plate soared out of the kitchen the surface flat before Kagome caught it.

"A flying saucer…" San joked. Inuyasha stamped out of the kitchen. He still wore his kimono the red around his neck slightly darker that the rest of his body. Inuyasha stopped before the girls.

"I ahh…" He looked at Kagome. He motioned his hands around in the air expecting him to know what he meant. "Um…Ihavetogotothebathroom." He said blushing as he averted their gaze.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she stood up. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said placing a soft hand on his forearm. A low rumble came from his chest. Kagome was one of the very few women he allowed near him. San was one she was a new friend. Getting there. He still didn't forgive her for playing with the untransformed Tetsusiga. He didn't even know how she did it! Stupid woman.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" He said roughly moving away from Kagome. She looked at him startled then covered her mouth to hide a giggle. He growled. She stopped thinking she had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Here I'll help." She took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom in the hallway. Inuyasha looked at the toilet with interest. It was a sort of hole in the ground…

Kagome giggled. "This is a toilet. When you have to…um…relieve yourself, you squat here" she pointed at the white shape"do your thing, wipe with this" she pointed at a stack of filmy white paper on a shelf within reach of the toilet"then push this button to flush it away." She pointed to the small handle, and then suddenly cleared her throat. "Well, since you're male, I guess you wouldn't have to squat to..." she mimicked the male posture for peeing, getting an amused look from the demon. San poked her head in the door.

"Oh am I interrupting?" She asked. "…My I'm feeling bubbly today…"

"No Inuyasha was…um… I was… I was demonstrating!" Kagome said her cheeks a flustered red. Kagome's brown eyes darted to Inuyasha then the wolf demon. "Oh! I wasn't you know." Kagome opened the door and walked out.

"Oh anyway hurry up with 'reliving yourself.' Breakfast is ready." San closed the door behind Kagome. Inuyasha turned to the trough.

"What's this?" He pressed the flush lever and jumped back in surprise. The thing roared! He opened its 'mouth'. The water drained down the hole. Inuyasha sat down on it as Kagome had instructed, following the steps.

"Take _This_!" Inuyasha grinned evilly.

-

Sango walked down the path beside Miroku. They had unfortunately succeeded in finding Shippo's father's pack. It had been tearful Sango and Shippo cried. Sango looked at the small top and string he had given to her to give Kagome. He had wished she and Inuyasha were there.

Miroku watched the saddened expression on the female's face, his eyes softened.

"So are we going back to the future?" He asked quietly unhappy about breaking the picture of Sango's face he had etched in his mind.

"Yes. Kagome wished us to be there and I will be there to make sure that happens." She held the top firmly in her hand.

"The village is beyond the hill. We can talk to Keade." Miroku said somberly as he walked his staff pressed in the dirt every second step he made. Kilala walked behind them in her larger form her eyes downcast at the shortage of people in the group. "You don't trust San yet do you?"

"No! She is a demon!" Sango said looking at Miroku for the first time since Shippo. He smiled at the color of her eyes.

"So is Inuyasha."

"He is half."

"You stayed with him even when you saw his demon side." Miroku watched her expression change.

"Yes… but he also saved Hohaku's life."

"San fought against Sesshomaru and not many do that. She issued the challenge."

"She didn't know about him then. She wouldn't have done that if she knew."

"By the look in her eyes I believe she would have."

"Do you always look into women's eyes?"

"Ahh…" he looked up towards the huts that came into view. "Look Keade's village!" he didn't like where that conversation was going. Those usually ended up with him clobbered.

-

San looked at the many kimonos that Yuki's mother had in the closet. They were all exquisite, beautiful. Some had flowers like peonies, cherry blossoms, and roses. Some had patterns some were a solid color. Kagome sat on the bed in her undergarments a bunch of kimonos beside her. San picked another one.

"Look at this one!" It was pink and white. Designs of sun moon stars and other shapes were artistically placed on it. San picked a white bow. Kagome sighed and tried it on making sure her hair wasn't in the way, flipping it over her shoulder. This one felt right it was her size; Yuki's mother was a small person. Kagome waited for San to place the bow then twirled before the mirror. It felt right.

"You look amazing!" San said out of breath. "So what's the deal with this dance anyway?" San asked as she pulled the brush though Kagome's hair.

"Yuki said that every one came in kimono's and chose a date."

"Why don't you just ask some then go?"

She ignored the question."I think the Sea-Side Hotel used to be a building long ago made for a prince who loved dances and any form of entertainment."

"Oh really? Cool. But I still don't see why." San asked again placing a small pink ribbon in Kagome's hair.

"Its like a tradition. Besides right after is a festival for summer!" Kagome jumped holding the brush in her hands. The sleeves came over her hands making her have that childish spark. " If you are with in a radius of the hotel you don't have to pay- but if you live outside you have to get a ticket."

San chuckled. Kagome was a pretty girl. She could do a lot and was lucky to have a man like Inuyasha with her. Some one who protects her, who will always love her for who she is- not what she can do. She knew Inuyasha loved her, she could tell by observing the way he acted around her and to her. Then compared it with how he treated her, Sango, and Yuki

"Who are you going to ask Kagome?" San asked looking at her work. She wore the red and white kimono Kagome had given her, her hair worn as it was then. Her golden eyes were concealed by the blue contacts she wore. She would like very much to go as herself with out hiding her tail and ears. But she would start a riot with the humans.

"I was going to ask Inuyasha." Kagome placed a hand on her cheek. "Do you think I should? Maybe I should stay here at the condo. He wouldn't go with me anyways." Kagome looked down at the brush she held before placing it on the table.

"Go for it. I don't even have a guy in mind." San laughed. "I doubt one would go with me anyways." She spread her arms out somewhat her tail swinging back and forth her ears in the open. San smiled and interrupted before Kagome could speak.

"I'm just goin to make sure you an Inuyasha behave."

-

Miroku and Sango slowly crawled out of the well. Kilala rested on Sango's shoulder both of her tails moving as she looked around the dark room. A small piece of the Shikon jewel rested in her forehead. They climbed the steps aware of the people outside. Sango stepped out first. She held Kilala as a cat making sure only one of the tails was in view. Kagome had told her that cats in her time only had one tail not two. Miroku came after her his priestly staff making slight sounds as they walked.

"Can't you stop that noise?" Sango asked as she stopped in front of the shrine door.

"Sorry, can't." Miroku knocked on the door with the top of his staff getting a 'I'll be right there!' from who ever was in side. The door opened and a woman of 39 or so opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Kagome's friends. She phoned me about you. I'll drive you over in a minute just let be fill two eager mouths… would you like something to eat?" She asked.

Sango calmly walked in talking her shoes off. "We haven't eaten in a while that would be highly appreciated." Sango bowed. She looked at Miroku. He was looking around the room at all the ancient -mixed- with- technology things. She elbowed hem in the gut.

"Ahh thank you milady." He bowed his hands pressed together as he stood up. Grandpa walked around the corner.

"And who might you youngsters be?"

"I am Sango demon-" he elbowed her.

"Its better not to tell them you kill for a living." He whispered in her ear. "My apologies. I am Miroku traveling monk." Grandpa looked up.

"Traveling monk eh? Kagome brings the strangest of friends…. you'll have to stay her for a while I have a job for you!"

"Oh grandpa, just leave them be!

"Nononononono! I have a job for him!"

-

Sesshomaru fixed the shoulder guard on his kimono.

"Sire, you look as you did 500 years ago." Jaken said his kimono on the green colors matching his complexion.

"Yes." The red and white kimono suited him. The crescent moon on his forehead that was as ever present as the purple reddish lines on his face. 500 years ago indeed. He stood in front of the mirror. "Jaken do you remember the girl?"

"Rin milord?"

"No the other one."

"There was a lot of girls before that…that… white haired one."

"Yes San."

"I indeed remember her the first demon to ahh…"

"Hug you Jaken." Jaken saw Sesshomaru's reflection smirk as it watched him. "She is here with Inuyasha and…him."

"The new assassin?" Jaken offered as he walked towards the mirror. Two demons had come with Inuyasha. The girl San and a demon he had just pledged into work. Inuyasha seemed not to even sense him! The ideal assassin. With training, he would be a deadly demon killing demon. (A/N- O.o oh my….) Sesshomaru had certain demons that bothered him and needed disposing. After he had made the anti-demon guns things went easier. Now they were catching on.

"Jaken I am going to make my presence known to the girl. I need you to make sure Koga or anybody else doesn't interfere. I am trusting you can handle this…mission?"

"Mission? Really my lord? I am the demon for this job I shall show you!" Jaken brought out his staff from a black case. The old man head upon it cackled.

-

"The one day I want to wear something different I have to wear my kimono?" Inuyasha asked of Kagome.

"Yes…don't make me say the 's' word…."

"…You wouldn't!" Inuyasha sat on all fours a purring sound coming from his chest as he looked up at Kagome.

"Inuyasha since when do you have puppy eyes…. awe… Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped her foot. "Okay I won't say it!" She jumped in surprise as Inuyasha hugged her.

"When are you going to take this thing off Kagome?" he asked, as he walked away not looking at her. She knuckled him in the gut – not enough to hurt him. He growled crushing her close.

"Awe…." San leaned against the door. She wore her kimono of red and white. "Inuyasha! You wreaked her hair!" San darted in front of him and fixed her hair Inuyasha looked over her shoulder. He didn't see her wink at Kagome. Kagome giggled. San grabbed her hands, as they twirled in circles. "This will be so fun! I can't wait! Too bad Yuki had to go to her dad's for the night…" San said stopping the spinning and helping Kagome stand strait. She looked at the clock. They were supposed to be there at 8:00 it was 7:53. "Omigod! We should boogie!" San pushed Inuyasha and Kagome out the door Myouga on her shoulder. San stopped at the door and looked in. something didn't feel right.

"Milady… I must go I will watch the house for intruders." He said as he hopped from Kagome's shoulder to San's.

"No you're coming with us. And If I don't see you on any of our shoulders, then I will lock you away and throw you in the sea!" She said proudly locking the door with the key Yuki had given her and Kagome.

They walked along the beach. Kagome hand her head down her hands holding up her kimono as she walked towards the decorated entrance of the hotel. The festival wasn't far off- but it wasn't opening till the festivities were over inside. She replayed the past few minute in her head. Inuyasha had hugged her –not because he was worried or frightened as usual. He hugged her on his own. She felt blessed. Her thoughts went deeper to the final castle of Naraku the battle was bad. But they had killed him- gaining his pieces. Unfortunately- there was still more out there demon with enhanced powers frolicking around. Kagome sighed… when would the madness end? True good things had come from it she gained five good friends that she would care for life. San was the sixth but she was a new blossom. Kagome liked her and was sure she would turn out just as valuable as Sango or Miroku. She smiled. Every thing would be all right.

They walked together in the room. Inuyasha's senses blared to life. People all round him- he almost missed the youkai. He sniffed the air. Sesshomaru…and Koga? So he was right before. Inuyasha growled low and moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome looked up. "Don't worry Inuyasha just ignore them- every body here to pick a person to go to the festival with." Inuyasha did a double take. A person? To go to the festival? He blushed at the thought of asking Kagome.

-

Sesshomaru watched the trio enter. He watched Inuyasha sniff the air, the human girl comforting him then the hanyou blush. He was disgusted. But not entirely. He watched San talk to a boy the human didn't even realize she had ears and a tail. Of course, he couldn't see them. His golden eyes glared as the boy shrugged and offered her a drink.

-

"Uh…okay." San said quietly she as never good with boys. He gave her a drink of punch from the food stand beside them.

"So ahh… I was wondering-oaf!" the boy was pushed away.

-

Sesshomaru watched as Koga moved and intercepted the boy before he could say too much. San recognized him even with the haircut. She followed him-leaving the boy. Koga moved towards him. San stopped as she saw Sesshomaru exactly how she remembered him. Her mouth was open as Koga whispered something in his ear then left.

"Good to see you again San." He said calmly. She sat in the seat offered to her completely unbelieving. She looked at him, her eyes studying his features. She looked behind her and saw Koga.

"What?" She gasped as she saw his new haircut. It was short, like Souta's. She looked at his attire. He wasn't wearing a kimono; he was wearing a tux the kind a bodyguard wears. She looked at Sesshomaru, then Koga. She shrank in her chair.

"I didn't do it." She said quietly. She watched Sesshomaru. She had only known him for minutes, during the fight._ Does he still have a grudge after…around five hundred years?_ She thought as she waited for him to talk. She looked up as a staff member placed a coke and glass in front of her. She was about to reply when Koga brushed him away.

"San do you know why you're here?" He asked calmly as Koga disappeared through the crowd of Japanese and Chinese kimonos.

"All I know is that I felt your aura and Koga's. So I followed them." She said looked at the coke. She watched the water drops slide down the tin can, watched as it made a spot on the table cloth-

"No. I hope you remember our...encounter 500 years ago?" He said moving his chair in.

"Yes. I remember that fight." She said wincing at her own voice.

"Fight…. if Inuyasha hadn't taken over I would have won."

"Hey you wanna go again?" She growled._ Don't do that…you know he can win…do you really want to get cut to pieces?_ She watched his hand grab his drink, remembering the dangerous weapon that had sprout forth…and the poison.

"Mmm… no I don't." San looked up. The ever so dangerous, fighting deadly lord of the west said no to a challenge? She looked at the purple aura around him. Again… gentle was there. She looked at him. He had noticed her looking. She blushed and turned away. "So you have seen it?"

San nodded silently.

"I know how Inuyasha…feels…about humans."

She looked up at him. Miroku had told her that Sesshomaru cared for no one. So why humans? A small picture of a small girl with black hair splashed in her mind.

"Rin…" She gasped.

"Yes. She had become almost like a daughter to me. Isn't it true that you were a human before?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes." She answered meekly, wondering what he was getting to.

"Mmm… Won't you join me on the balcony?" Sesshomaru questioned. It struck San as more of an order than a question. She got up.

"I _really_ got to get back to Kagome and-" She said her hands on the table.

He looked at her. He moved towards her his body a head bigger than her. She looked up at him, her eyes locked with his powerful golden ones. "You wear contacts? And try to your ears and your tail…are you ashamed to be a demon?" he asked as he walked beside her.

"No. I just don't think human-people are ready for people with ears and tails." She said as she walked past the open doors into the breeze of out side. Even with her kimono, her skin was dotted with goose bumps. She shivered in the cold ocean breeze. Her knee's buckled in surprise as she felt some thing heavy land on her shoulders. She looked at her arm and saw a white kimono with red designs. She looked at the male dog demon beside her. He wore his white shirt that was under his outer coat, his arms resting on the railing as he looked at the sea. She leaned beside him. She smiled as she looked out. They were on the second floor, high enough that trees were beneath them and you couldn't see the beach in front of you, but the sea was ever so apparent. The moon laid patterns on the waves.

"Wow." She brought the demons kimono closer around her as a breeze blew over her. She smelt the sent of autumn and leaves from the shirt that was placed over her. She looked at him. Where did his shoulder guard go? She looked around for little imps.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She said as she turned back to the sea.

"About you being worried… don't you think it's weird that the…boy… you were talking to didn't notice your ears, or any other person?" he reached over and pulled her ears free of her hair with surprisingly gentle fingers.

"W-well ya…I d-did." She pulled the kimono closer.

"Humans can't see your extra parts."

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Your talking likes a normal teenager!" She asked. Wasn't he supposed to be all-elegant?

"After hanging around Rin for a couple years, you pick it up." He smiled one of his rare smiles. Not the, I'm gunna kill you ha. Ha. Ha. They're nothing you can do about it smiles. She found her self-smiling back.

-

"Where is she Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she griped onto his arm.

"It's hard to get her scent…there's a lot to sort through…"

"Well she left towards the right after she chased that boy, were going left." She said weakly. Inuyasha turned around, almost swinging Kagome. He suddenly picked up her scent. He wandered towards it, his nose twitching as he walked past people smoking. It brought him to a table, covered in Sesshomaru, Koga and San's scent. Koga's had departed towards the right somewhat, and the other two went to the balcony. Inuyasha moved forward pushing people forcefully out of his way. Kagome followed meekly, Waving and apologizing to the teenagers and adults that got pushed too hard. She caught up with Inuyasha and placed a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha, your hurting people, just moved between them." She said pulling him back slightly. Inuyasha nodded and moved slower, making sure Kagome's hand stayed on his fore arm. He wasn't about to let some weakling like Hojo steal her. He paused his thoughts.

Why did he care?

Inuyasha walked forwards moving between the humans as Kagome had asked. His thoughts dangled in him head repeated over and over again. He had known Kagome for a long time. And his hate turned to friendship, to admiration, to love. He paused. Love? He shook his head negative and moved for ward to the balcony.

"Stop I say!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads and looked for the person who spoke.

"Down here!" They looked down and saw a miniature man blocking Inuyasha's path, a large staff in his hands.

"Hey I know that staff!" Kagome said, moving closer behind Inuyasha. He paused forgetting the interrupter and felt the warmth of Kagome's chest pressed against his back.

"Now! Back away!" Inuyasha snapped back, his face turning into a scowl as he looked down to the small imp. He placed a foot on his head and forced it down, walking over him. He grabbed the staff in the process and flung it over the railing as they walked onto the large balcony, looking for the demons. Jaken got up and looked between the bars whining.

-

"Do you remember what you did at the fight?" He asked softly, his body much closer to San's then before. He faced the ocean a smirk starting to show.

"…" She looked down at his legs and then down to the trees below them. "I'm so sorry… its just-well you did touch my…ahem..." She said smugly.

"Yes…hmmm I should pay you back." San tensed up. So this was what all this was about. For kicking his groin, he was going to kill her. Her body shook as she turned to face him. His hands were resting on her shoulders encouraging her to turn to face him completely. She looked down at his chest. If she were going to die, it would be better not to look into his golden sunrise eyes. A hand left her shoulder and cupped her chin using his finger to bring it to eye level. He dropped his hand and gripped one of hers in his. He brought her shoulder close to him squeezing her hand. He crushed her body with his.

"I spent 500 years looking for you." He said lightly. She looked up at him surprised. 500 years? He brought her back and lowered his face. San's eyes closed as she felt his lips find their way to hers. She gripped his hand tightly, his right hand clenching her shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled away to look at her, his eyes darting around her face for a sign of disapproval. Her eyes open, the blue contacts covering her own golden eyes. At some unspoken signal both closed their eyes and kissed again, lips pressed firmly to each other. Almost timidly Sesshomaru lightly licked at her lips, asking for entrance. They parted with a gentle sigh, allowing him to deepen the embrace, both mutually exploring leisurely, hungrily. San's arms slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, no longer caring about the people around them. They parted out of breath and San looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise and wonder. She touched her lips with her free hand her eyes looking at his chest, uncertain what to do next. This was pay back?

Sesshomaru watched her expression before giving her hand a final squeeze and letting go. She looked up at him, at a loss for words. She backed away, moving a foot behind her. Her hands was still touching her lips, but soon slowly made it's way down to her side. She looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with confusion. She shook her head and ran, their hands tearing apart. She closed her eyes as she ran, wet tears streaming down her face. His outer coat lay on the balcony.

-

Inuyasha and Kagome watched with open mouths as the kiss broke. The silence between the two entities. San back away uncertain, and than ran. Inuyasha watched her disappear into the crowd before walking up to Sesshomaru. He growled.

"I understand Inuyasha. I should have waited. But...I couldn't." Inuyasha faltered at his older brothers uncertainty. Kagome stood behind her Hanyou friend scared and worried.

"I can't believe you did that to her…" She started, but Sesshomaru turned resting his forearms on the railing as he looked at his hands. His fists clenched as his silver hair covered his eyes.

"Sesshomaru- I don't think she's ever been kissed before, you can't completely blame yourself." Kagome walked out from Inuyasha. So matter who it was, Kagome would make them feel better. Inuyasha stood quietly, his fists hidden in his traditional clothing.

"Its just- she wore the clothes the same when I first met her… I couldn't." Kagome placed a shaking hand of the Youkai's arm, and comforted him. Inuyasha stood stiffly and walked over towards his family member.

"I've never seen you voice your feelings before- nor do I ever want to hear it again. But still, San is a friend- even if I've only known her for a few weeks a month at the most. I don't…want to see her hurt anymore or less than my friends or Kagome." He walked behind Kagome and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru turned to his younger sibling and smiled. "Your right. I do care." He paused at his own words-they had escaped before he could stop them.

Kagome smiled. "I knew you could." Sesshomaru ran to the far side of the balcony- Inuyasha and Kagome at his heels. He looked around the sand following to footprints. Another scream was heard. People crowded around.

"Hey look! A girl caught up with Takishi's gang! She's a goner!" A boy said pointing. Sesshomaru watched as a few men, 11 or 12, grab San. Sesshomaru blanked out his eyes slowly glowing a red. He looked back and motioned to some one. Inuyasha looked back and saw Koga. He growled and held Kagome closer placing a hand ready on the rail. He looked to his brother who nodded. They both jumped off, landing of the ground and began to run. Inuyasha had but Kagome on his back when jumping- not trusting Koga on the balcony.

-

San screamed as they began to tear away her kimono ripping the bells off so they wouldn't cause a distraction. Her hands were held by to boys each side and another two tried to spread her legs unceremoniously. She screamed again, using her strength to force her legs together.

"Hurry up!" A mean looking teen with blonde hair said as he waited for the boys to strip her.

"Boss- she's keeping her legs close. She won't open up."

"Fuck that!"

"I-" the boy dropped onto the sand, blood covering the black leather on his back. Inuyasha walked towards the leader- beating anyone who came in his path.

Sesshomaru walked towards the men holding San, his body-hidden in the shadows his eyes red, pupils a bluish. He began breathing hard.

A boy holding one of San's arms turned around and saw the shadowed menace. "There's another one!" he screamed, getting the attention of the others helping him. Sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed two boys around the throat and threw them into the pine trees behind him. The other holding her let go to fight. They brought out knives and chains. A boy ran at the youkai- swing a silver chain around. Sesshomaru caught the chain and wrapped it around the boy's own arm and punched his face. In uncomfortable silence was heard from this man. The silver hair man looked at the others', dropping the man onto the turf. The others ran some tripping and falling.

Sesshomaru ran to San wrapping his outer kimono he had found on the sand around her in modesty. San continued to cry, her body half covered. She had almost been raped. Her eyes stared at noting as she lay in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Come near me and she dies!" Inuyasha stopped mid way in his punch and looked at the man holding Kagome. He pressed a knife to her throat-drawing little blood.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha bellowed. His growl became an almost roar as he ran forward. Takishi lifted away the knife from her neck and smashed his face into hers. He crushed her lips with his, smashing her body against him with the hand about her waist. Kagome screamed and struggled, but he was too strong. He kissed her harshly biting into her lip. Kagome pushed away, kicking. Takishi drew for breath-suddenly she was gone.

Inuyasha was running not far off the cover of night hiding where he was going. Takishi looked at the girl he had almost raped. Held by another silver haired man. He watched him stand up and walked towards him, the man's eyes going steadily redder as he approached. Takishi took a step back into another man. He turned around to see a short black haired boy with completely blue eyes. He grinned.

Now the gang leader began to sweat. Gold replaced red as he nodded to the new comer and walked off. Koga moved forwards, cracking his knuckles evilly.

"There's not gunna be enough left of you to fill a glass with Takishi. Good night."

-

Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the balcony. They stood close, their arms touching. Kagome turned around getting Inuyasha's attention. Tears blurred her vision and wet her cheeks as she stood before him.

"I-Inuyasha?" She said quietly, her voice cracking.

"Yes?" He said just as softly, wiping her tears.

How dare that Takishi bastard kiss her before he did? I might have been her fist too. A first kiss should be with someone you wanted to kiss, not some asshole that wanted to- Inuyasha cut off that thought before it went too far and got his imagination going. Kagome was safe now.

"I wanted it to be…" she threw herself into his arms and sobbed: "I wanted it to be you the first time!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. It was her first kiss! That asshole! "I'll kill him," he thought in a hot rage, "I'll rip his—"

"Please…Inuyasha…. please help me forget." She looked up and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha's breath caught his throat as he realized what she was asking of him. He licked his lips and buried his fingers in her hair. She was so beautiful with her lips softly parted, waiting for him to kiss her. Him! He looked down at her and—

He stopped. Sesshomaru holding San strode in the sand not far off. Kagome opened her eyes and blushed watching Sesshomaru's figure comes close. She jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran inside, leaving Inuyasha to hold his heart as the storm clouds blew in.

-

Kagome sat on San's bed wiping her forehead with a damp cloth. When San woke up, she would cry herself back to sleep. When they had gotten to her, she had very little coverage, her kimono ripped to shreds scattered across the beach. She sent Inuyasha to gather the remains and bring them back. Kagome placed them in a garbage bag in the basement. Well, it was more of a cellar but it was where San would never see it again, and never remember that moment. Kagome stroked her hair, moving it out of her eyes when it got in the way. She sat up a slight tingle going up her spine.

"Its my fault." She saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the door. Inuyasha placed his head on the doorframe, every so often knocking it against the wood. Saying 'my fault' over and over again. Sesshomaru walked beside Kagome. For a split second he looked at Kagome. She knew he wanted to be alone. Truthfully, she was scared of this new Sesshomaru. The hard, warrior…. had a soft spot. She looked at Inuyasha as she took the cloth off San's head. She smiled. It ran in the family. She placed the bowl under one arm, care full not to spill any, and she walked over to him. Inuyasha stood up strait, his eyes unfocused. Kagome gasped. She ran to the door.

Her mother's car pulled up and Sango and Miroku stepped out. Kagome jumped for joy but quickly closed the door San and Sesshomaru were in.

"Sango!" She jumped at Sango and both caught each other. They hugged than she moved to Miroku. Inuyasha moved closer, taking his hands out of his sleeves. Miroku sighed and opened his arms. No such luck. She smiled and jumped back.

"Did Shippo get their okay?" She asked her voice soft.

"Yes. He wanted me to give you this." Sango took a small top out of a pouch, the bright blue, yellow and red standing out. Kagome gasped and took it handling it as if it were glass.

"H-his favorite top!" She said softly as they walked into the condo. Inuyasha smiled as he walked with them inside. Shippo was safe. Now at least that worry was gone.

-

Sesshomaru sat on the bed. His legs sat like a tent over hers, his knees bending. He watched her, carving her face into his mind. The way the sun shone on her rosy complexion, how the silvers and whites of her hair mixed. How the sheet that covered her melded with her body, taunting him. He smirked. He rested his arms on his knees, his back fixed against the wall. She moaned and opened her eyes. The golden of them seem to illuminate the room. His eyes looked the bedside table, where there was a glass of water and her color contacts. She brought her legs close pushing into the dog demon's leg. She jumped up and saw him staring at her, at first her eyes were full of complete shock, then they became scared.

"Please, there is no need to be frightened." He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, and she felt a wave of heat wash threw her body. She began to tremble her body shaken. His touch reminded her of the night events- all of them. She began to cry. She had almost been raped. A feeling like that just didn't go away. It would haunt her.

She gasped as she body slowly moved, two strong arms bringing her close. She was placed against Sesshomaru's chest, his arms wrapped around her. She placed her hand close to her chest her cheek resting on his body. Her legs pulled close to her tears spilling down her cheeks.

-

'"WHAT!"' Both Miroku and Sango said together as they stood up, about to march to the room they new Sesshomaru was in.

"Wait! Wait!" Kagome said trying to sit them down. "You have to hear the whole story!" She shouted over their bickering. Inuyasha sat in a chair in a quiet corner. Sango looked to him, the back to her friend.

"Okay. Lets hear it."

Kagome took a deep breath. "We went to the traditional dance, and we got separated. San went one way with a boy, and Inuyasha and I went another. After a while, we got worried and looked for her. We found her on the large balcony, the one on the second floor. When we found her, she was kissing Sesshomaru." Sango gasped and Miroku twitched.

"Is anything wrong Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"No…I am just…. so totally jealous!" he raised his head, tears streaming down. Sango waved him off.

"Continue Kagome." She said.

"Anyways, she ran right passed us and we moved over to him. He was really sad. Its like she put some of her self into him, making him nicer and more open. We talked, and then heard a scream. We ran to the other side of the balcony, and saw San and some men. 10 or something. Anyways, I got on Inuyasha's back, and we jumped down. Inuyasha fought the bad guys and Sesshomaru went straight to San… then…" Inuyasha got up from his seat and sat beside Kagome. He placed his hand over hers, getting some 'looks' from his friends. "…And…" She squeezed his hand. "Takishi, the ring leader, grabbed me from behind. He told Inuyasha he'd kill me…then…" She placed a hand over her lips. Inuyasha squeezed her hand tighter. "He kissed me… he kissed…" Kagome broke down and Sango moved to sit beside her. She patted Kagome's other hand, taking notice at how sincere Inuyasha acted towards her. Sango smiled.

"Kagome… the way you act. It was your first kiss was it not?" Miroku stated as he stood up. Inuyasha jumped up, standing in the wooden table.

"DAMN fucking right it was her first! I'm gunna kill the Mother Fucking Bastard! I'm rip out his fucking lungs and shove them down his fucking throat!" he said about to stomp out the door; he moved his hand on the knob.

"Your not the only one Inuyasha." He turned around to see San standing beside Sesshomaru. Both Sango and Miroku jumped. Miroku rested his hand of the prayer beads. "I wanna kill the fucking bastard, and I don't swear." She said grumpily about to march out the door. A hand pulled her back.

"First get some clothes on love." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"LOVE!" Inuyasha screeched. He turned around the face his older brother as San exited to room to get dressed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVE!"

"Quiet Inuyasha, people at the hotel can hear you." He ignored the question. Kagome was about as shocked as the rest of the people were.

San came out jean shorts, red top and a necklace that looked strangely like a few shards.

"Kagome? Where are our jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked, watching the necklace.

"Safe."

"Where?"

"Where you or any other demon can't get them." She said resting her hand on the part of her body, lower than he stomach. He looked at her shorts, baggy and had no pockets. That meant there were most likely in the small things he found that were covered in the females scent, which meant it as close to the body…

"What are you smiling at!" San asked.

"Hentai." Kagome accused. San, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku chuckled.

"NO! Not even!" He said pressing his back against the door. He looked down at where he knew the shards they had collected where. And gulped.

"I taped them to my tummy okay?" She said as she poked his chest. "No one will go there…right?"

"Not as long as I'm around!" Inuyasha shouted again. He opened the door.

"Wasn't Kagome pregnant?" all eyes turned to Sesshomaru.

-

Sesshomaru walked beside San his arm held her firmly in place around her waist. He went back to the hotel to get changed, but came back soon after, wearing shorts and a button up shirt, undone. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha didn't believe it was the same Sesshomaru- Kagome was almost convinced he was a different guy. Miroku walked beside Kagome, his head bowed in thought.

"Kagome, San is a full demon now right?"

"Yes."

"You remember when she was caught with the Tetsusiga?"

"Ya…!"

"How could she touch it with the barrier?" Miroku asked taking Kagome and Inuyasha aside a bit.

"Hmmm…could it be cause she's a woman?" Inuyasha said, his eyes watching the sand pass under them as they walked.

"Maybe- we can't try that out we don't know any female demons beside her in this time." Miroku said, both confirming and pushing away the thought.

"Hmmm… lets worry about this later." Kagome said standing strait. "This is a summer vacation, and it's not like she can transform, it right?" They moved faster, catching up with Sango, San, and Sesshomaru.

They all enjoyed a delicious breakfast and coffee. (Or liquid horseshit as Inuyasha called it). Kagome sat under Inuyasha arm, on his lap, seeing as how they're went enough chairs. They all got funny looks from every body when they did this Kagome went on eating, a little flushed. Inuyasha looked away, sudden interest in whistling and the funny people walking in. Sesshomaru smiled as he placed his right had on San's thigh, startling her. She dropped some of her noodles onto the ground and her lap, the hasty dried off her leg. She looked up and saw her brother, Higato coming.

"Hey!" She shouted and stood up, walking towards him. "Where were you Higato? I was getting worried, I thought you went to a friends-"

"I was fine-San. You don't need to worry bout me all the time." He shrugged it off then walked with her to the group. He notice Inuyasha dressed in some of his 'bad ass' clothes they had got them. He looked like a punk with a hot babe on his lap. Higato looked at Kagome in her small shorts and tank top. She blushed when she saw him looking and got rewarded with a growl from the Hanyou punk. Higato smirked then pulled up a new vacant seat as he saw San move beside a pretty boy. Higato watched his sister out of the top of his eye and he bended to grab then seat and pull it forward.

Sesshomaru, or pretty boy, placed his arm on the back of hr chair and griped her shoulder. Higato gave them a level stare, his mouth somewhat open. A small sound came out of it before his hand slapped over his eyes and he leaned back. The hand slide down and he looked at them again. San giggled, making small bubbles in her smoothie.

"Why does every body have the same impression?"

"You told be the last time you saw each other, San you kicked him… there." The couple winced outwardly and San looked down. Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear so soft even Inuyasha couldn't her it. His hand trailed up and down her thigh lightly, caressing it. All of them watched as San went red and slurped her smoothie fast, her eyes concentrated on the small umbrella. Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha, Miroku and Higato turned green and Kagome and Sango went as red as San.

"Oh man… San, Sango…. How about…we…go swimming?" Kagome asked spilling out what came to her mind first.

"Sure- but only if Sango comes." San said, letting go of her death grip on her smoothie.

"I don't know Kagome- those… second skins…"

"Awwww!" All the boys said at once. Sango slid down in her chair.

"Sango- every bodies doing it- look out at the surf. No-I said Sango, not Inuyasha, Miroku, Higato or Sesshomaru!" She turned the white haired demon's face away from the girls bouncing around in their bathing suits. "Hey! If Yuki comes back soon from her job, we can have a volley ball game!" San said as she jumped up. Kagome got off Inuyasha's lap and followed her to the condo, both talking rapidly as they walked. Sango ran towards them, her feet flinging up sand.

The boys looked at each other.

"Volleyball game-"

"Swimsuits-"

"Jumping around-"

"Swimsuits-"

"I'm IN!" They all said in unison as they ran to follow the girls.

-

"Do I really have to Kagome?" Sango said as she stood in a full suit.

"Come on Sango! You're not showing as much skin as us! Relax! No one but your friend will really matter, other boys, ignore them!" San said pulling playfully on her arm as they struggled to get her out of the girl's room. Sango's was a vertical striped dark green and black one that had the Addidas logo on her breast. San was completely red string bikini Yuki bought her, saying it brought out her eyes. Kagome didn't go that far and had a normal teenage boy-attracting bikini of blue and green, the colors going their own ways. Her black hair rested on her shoulders and back loose, much like Sango's. San smiled.

"Just this once Sango?" San asked nicely. "Pweeze?"

"Fine! For a little while!" Sango said caving in. truth be- she wanted to see Higato again. Ahh and to watch Sesshomaru's aura changing. Ya… Sesshomaru…

-

They agreed that it was okay for Sango to sit on the towel and guard their stuff as the rest swam. Or almost. Higato sat beside her on her right wearing a pair of fairly baggy black swim trunks, showing off his well-muscled chest. Miroku sat on her other side, a little bit more distance put between them. Miroku steamed as he watched Higato causally look out the corner of his eye at Sango and make her blush and look at their friends on the waves. Miroku watched as the boy moved a little bit closer when she wasn't looking and lean on his arms behind him, his oiled chest shining some what as he head remained in the shade. Miroku twisted the towel that he was holding as he glared at the young punk. Damnit! He saw her first! What did he think he was doing?

Sango turned to him and saw him sparks flares in his eyes at Higato. He has some nerve! She moved away from both of them, getting a shocked surprise from both men. She had enough! She walked down to the waves and shivered slightly as they cold water washed over her feet. She put her hands on her hips as she saw San on Sesshomaru's shoulders, kicking water at Inuyasha and Kagome. She watched Inuyasha. He was laughing. His hand moved around Kagome's side and she didn't seem to notice! The perfect couple. Inuyasha would protect her with his own life and she would do the same for him. As soon as they gathered the rest of the shards… She looked back at Miroku. Or more specifically, his right arm. They wind tunnel was slowly closing; it's powers slowly vanishing. She watched him get up and grab a beer from the cooler that Higato brought out. Would he stop asking women once it was gone? Would he- she stopped her thought, as he looked towards her a small crooked smile coming from his lips before he looked away and talked hotly with Higato.

Ho hum. She looked back at the happy couples. If he hasn't stopped it now, when he knows that it's going-then he won't stop after. She slowly moved forwards, taking small breathes as the cold water slowly climbed up her legs. She stopped at about waist height and moved the palms of her hands over the surface. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed to be way different from the old Sesshomaru…. Or was that the young… this one was older but- ahh never mind! Future Sesshomaru if way different from the past Sesshomaru! The past one would have never voice his feelings, kiss some on he barely knew, talk to his brother like they had been friends for a long time. Or save someone! He would just turn around and leave. Could Kagome be right? Could San have put a part of her in him when they kissed? She shook her head and continued forward. No way.

-

Sesshomaru held onto San's thighs as she kicked water at his brother and Kagome. He didn't know why he was here… in the water. A part of him went a bit crazy- in a good way- at the thought of San in the bikini she was in. The other part said No. Business only. He was here for the Tetsusaiga. He had…passed by… when San had been playing around with it. He watched from a distance. She had taken it, and the spell seemed to not work. His plan seemed full proof. He would work it up with her, make her love him and do what he asked. Then get the Tetsusaiga right from under Inuyasha's nose. How dare his father give such a weapon to his bastard brother? But what he didn't count on was giving the love back in return. After that kiss… She seemed to place a tiny bit of her gentle soul in his. At first it was uncomfortable… then he grew with it. He watched Kagome and Inuyasha, the gentle part of his soul working; Koga would come soon to reclaim his prize. A prize he did not earn. San had come to him by herself Koga did no part. All he did was stop the boy. He went right San went straight towards him. He watched Kagome jump in Inuyasha's arms as Sango came up beside him and helped them. San and Sango exchanged words and took on Inuyasha and Kagome, who finally started to fight back. He smiled. He would figure this out later… right now… WATER FIGHT!

-

Fushigi watched the group from the highest level in the Sea-Side hotel. He had been holding his Aura in for about 4 days now, since Sesshomaru came. He knew that Sesshomaru was a worthy adversary- a heartless foe. He had been fighting him for the lands of the west for some time now he would just wave off the death of human women- and some demon. Yet he cared or this one girl…. She could be very useful.

-

Mikoto sat in his chair his large backside slipping off his eyes glowed as he watched San on the surface off water, trapped in a highly decorated bowl on a pedestal.

"So, she has mad a powerful ally with the great demon of the west has she? A wise choice…." His large rumbling voice echoed out of his mouth, startling several human servants. "I bet he is playing her along… shall we read his thoughts? Or better yet… his soul?" His loud voices sounded again as his throatily laugh haunted the building, echoing in ever room. His webbed finger passed over the pool as it zeroed in on the young white haired dog demon.

'…_I should tell her…no she would hate me… why do I care? She's just a women there are plenty more female demons… but she's special… I don't know how… but she is…Oh! Inuyasha you are going to die when San and I get you!…'_ Mikoto splashed the water, the image and voices gone.

" So he doesn't know." He snorted startling a female Hanyou daughter at his side. "Sesshomaru has changed as well…San has either begun to work… or her…magic is working by itself. I will get her!" The fruit in his fat webbed hand dripped into the floor below.

-

Kagome ran threw the water, her arms in front of her in case she fell from the water that fought her fast passage threw. Inuyasha came up behind her, gaining fast from her 30-second head start. She was still at about waist height, after they had all went father in after the water fight. Kagome tripped, her hand passing threw the liquid. Her hair passed over her eyes as she looked threw the crystal water before she broke the surface. Her back arched, her hair flipping behind her and plastering against her back with her bath suit.

Inuyasha watched as he stood at mid chest height in water his mouth open some what as Kagome's arms moved around her chest. He knew humans wrapped their arms around each other when they were cold. He moved closer slower, the wave around his chest sinking some what to his waist line as he came up behind Kagome. He placed his arms over hers startling her. She looked up at him, her head resting against his chest. He smiled awkwardly getting a smile in return. Her smiles… even more addictive then a drug. He wiped a small drop of drool from his chin and walked up behind Kagome. Sesshomaru, San and Sango had beaten them and Miroku and Higato just talked the whole time. Inuyasha noted Sango was sitting closer to the new boy than her old friend. So that was it… He raised a dark eyebrow before sitting on Kagome's towel.

"Hey! You have your own towel!" Kagome said as she pushed him off. Inuyasha growled.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and looked away. When he looked back he found Kagome looking at him with a sly know-it-all smile.

"No…"

"Inuyasha? Sit boy!"

-

YIPPY! PART 3 please read and reveiw- this chapter took me so long, i feel very sorry for San. i wonder what Sesshomaru and Mikoto are up so...


End file.
